Yuzo Morisaki
森崎 有三 |image= Morisaki S2 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday=March 12 |height=175cm (BWY), 168cm (JBC), 158cm (KD) |weight=65kg (BWY), 69kg (JBC), 45kg (KD) |blood_type=A |occupation= |position=Goalkeeper |other_names=SGGK (Super Ganbari Goalkeeper) |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Shimizu S-Pulse |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Japan Youth |past_level_3=U-20 |past_team_3=Japan Jr. |past_level_4=High school |past_team_4=Nankatsu Public High |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Nankatsu |past_level_6=Elementary |past_team_6=Nankatsu SC |past_level_7=Elementary |past_team_7=Shutetsu }} (森崎 有三, Morizaki Yuzo) is the third goalkeeper of Japan in the series, as the substitute of both Wakabayashi and Wakashimazu. For Japan, he wears the number "21" jersey. Biography Kids' Dream arc Morizaki was already the replacement keeper for Wakabayashi in Shutetsu and was selected as second keeper for Nankatsu selection team and, when first introduced, he didn't stand out very much, being only suitable to be a keeper after a hard and quick training with Tsubasa, since Genzo was already injured to play in the 6th National elementary school tournament. However, with Wakabayashi injured since his match against Matsukawa elementary school and during the Shizuoka prefecture preliminaries, Morisaki had to play in his place. His performance was already very patchy against Shimada when he didn't command the defensive line, and caught in no-man's land due to poor positioning. After he felt Hyuga's fearsome bullet shoot in his face, he became afraid of shots, to the point of being unable of stopping even easy balls, but then, again Tsubasa help him to regain his confidence by teaching him the motto of "ball is my friend" and even did a defensive Ganmen block in order to prove it. After that, he performed more consistently until his replacement by Wakabayashi in the finals. Boys' Fight arc In middle school, since Wakabayashi left for West Germany, Morisaki became the regular goalkeeper of Nankatsu. He was among the best players of the middle school tournament and even made it in the All Japan Jr. Youth team, but with both Wakashimazu and Wakabayashi in the roster, he only played a few in two early matches of the tournament. Battle of World Youth arc In this arc, Morisaki actually wanted to study, but postponed it for a year in order to participate in the U-20 World Youth championship, as part of the selected players for the training camp by Minato Gamo. Because of Wakashimazu's departure and Wakabayashi's injuries, Morisaki had to play as a regular keeper for the 1st round of the Asian preliminaries. In the match against Thailand, he took four goals, yet, while admitting that he wasn't as good as Wakabayashi or Wakashimazu, he still held on, making a crucial save against a potential 5th goal while hitting the goal post; he afterwards stated that for a goalkeeper the goal posts are friends as well. His determination was praised by the newly returned Wakabayashi, who himself declared him to be Japan's Super Ganbari Goal Keeper (SGGK). Road to 2002 arc During the Road to 2002 series, Morisaki became a pro by joining the Shimizu S-Pulse alongside Takeshi Kishida. Golden-23 arc In Golden 23, Morisaki was selected in the Japanese Olympic team as third keeper, over players such as Nakanishi and Yamada, showcasing his growth as a keeper (since both were arguably better than him when first introduced). Since Wakabayashi's face smashed into the goal post, causing injury to his eyes, and Wakashimazu was registered as a forward, Morisaki replaced them as the regular goalkeeper during the 3rd round of the Olympic Asian preliminaries, proving to be a reliable keeper by not taking any goals against Vietnam and especially the veteran Saudi Arabian team (which fielded players with good scoring ability such as Owairan and Vulcan), and by giving a spirited performance in the final match against Australia. Rising Sun arc After a hard and bloody confrontation between Schneider and Wakabayashi, where the latter had to be taken out for immediate attention to the hospital, Japan was indeed on a hurry since Wakashimazu was already on the bench. Then, Morisaki, the only substitute keeper left, made his entrance in a hurry to replace Wakabayashi. Despite Japan's efforts to repel and counter all Germany's attacks and being beaten on the midfield by Kaltz, Schneider did a Jumping Fire Volley with the assist of a ball drop by Margus and made a goal only 3 minutes after the entry of Morisaki, equalizing with Japan. Other appearances In Films #Europa Daikessen: He is registered as third keeper for All Japan Jr. Youth. #Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr.: He was able to surpass Schneider's Bullet Shoot but nearly become subconscious from it. #Asu ni Mukatte Hashire!: He is registered as third keeper for All Japan Jr. Youth. #Seikai Daikessen - Jr. World Cup: He is registered as third keeper for Japan Jr. #Saikyo no Teki! Holanda Youth (1993) He is registered as third keeper for Japan Jr., being defeated. Techniques Saves *'Face Block' *'Body Block' *'Tenacity Saving (Called Hit Me Anywhere in Tsubasa Dream Team)' Game exclusive *'The Ball is My Friend' (Gekito no Kiseki) Trivia *Although Morisaki made his first appearance in chapter 3, his name wasn't introduced until chapter 12. Before chapter 12, he was only known as Shutetsu's substitute goalkeeper. *His name is Al Jones/Crocket in the Latin American dub and Alan (Allan) Crocker in some European translations. *Ganbari in Japanese means 'hard-working', a contrast to Genzo, who is considered a genius. Gallery |-|1983= Nankatsu SC (1983).jpg|Nankatsu SC (1983) Morisaki ep124 (1983) 1.jpg|Against Toho Morisaki ep124 (1983) 2.jpg Morisaki Tsubasa ep124 (1983) 1.jpg Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 8.jpg|The shot sends Morisaki away Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 9.jpg|Tsubasa & Morisaki sent away Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 10.jpg|Kojiro scores the 4th goal Keepers ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Morisaki as Japan Jr. candidate |-|SCT, film= Morisaki - Japan Jr (1989 OVA).png|Japan Jr. (1989 OVA) |-|J= Nankatsu SC (J) 0.jpg|Nankatsu SC Nankatsu SC ep20 (J) 2.jpg Nankatsu SC finals (CTJ).jpg|Before the match against Meiwa FC Chinese Taipei goal ep40 (J) 1.jpg|Against Morisaki Chinese Taipei goal ep40 (J) 2.jpg Japan Youth ep40 (J) 3.jpg Morizaki_ep41_(J).jpg Morisaki - Japan Youth (1994).jpg|For Japan Youth Street Team after match (CTJ PSX).jpg|Ken Misaka accepting his defeat |-|2001= Nankatsu SC (2002).jpg|Nankatsu SC (2001) Morisaki yuzo.jpg|In Nankatsu middle school Morisaki.JPG|Japan Jr. |-|2018= Morizaki (2018).jpg Morisaki S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Nankatsu ep30 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep34 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu Soda ep34 (2018) 1.jpg Morisaki S2 (2018)_2.jpg Ishizaki Tachibanas ep37 (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu ep42 (2018) 0.jpg|Winning against Hirado Nankatsu ep43 (2018) 0.jpg|In the crowd Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 6.jpg|Kojiro's Overhead Tiger Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 7.jpg|Overhead Tiger sending Morisaki away Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 8.jpg|Tsubasa & Morisaki sent away Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 9.jpg|Overhead Tiger enters the goal-net Nankatsu ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Nankatsu V3 champions |-|Art= Morisaki - Nankatsu Mid. School.jpg|Nankatsu middle school Nankatsu MS.png|Nankatsu middle school Morisaki - Nankatsu Mid. School.png|MS Morisaki - Japan Jr.png|U16 Morisaki - Japan Jr.png|For Japan Jr. Morisaki Nankatsu HS (DT).png|HS Morisaki Japan (DT).png|JAP Nankatsu HS (DT).png |-|Manga= Tachibanas Ishizaki ch63 (CT).png|Kids' Dream arc High School Teams.jpg|High school teams Nankatsu High School Team 2.jpg|Nankatsu high Morisaki ch89 (RS) 1.jpg|As keeper of Olympic Japan |-|Game= Characters (CT Zero) 1.png External links de:Yuzo Morizaki Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Keepers Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc